Benutzer Diskussion:GTA4 Meister
Hi, Grand Theft Auto Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite PMP 600 (IV). Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- 501.Legion (Diskussion) 11:15, 2. Jan. 2011 Beiträge Warum sind in deinen Beiträgen hauptsächlich Sachen die schon beschrieben oder sogar kommplett falsch sind? Nico-Robbery 17:36, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Kein Problem, so in der Art haben wohl die meisten hier angefangen. PS. Unterschreiben nicht vergessen (~ ~ ~ ~ ohne die Lehrzeichen) Cougar 19:34, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: Jetzt nochmal zwei Tipps/Anregungen: Beachte in Artikeln die Rechtschreibung bzw. die Groß/Kleinschreibung. Und unterschrieben wird nur auf Diskussionsseiten. Felix. 20:57, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Danke Brou ::: @GTAIV Meister: Ich wollte dich nicht schlecht reden oder deine Erfahrung in Frage stellen sondern dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen. Anfangs habe ich auch Fehler gemacht aber man sollte die Artikel vorher halt doch durch lesen Nico-Robbery 21:41, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::: Weißt du ,du hast recht aber du hattest mich darauf vorhin schon hingewiesen, ach ja wie viele Punkte hast du auf dieser Seite ich habe gerade einmal 50 GTA4 Meister 23:58, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::: Ich habe auch nicht gerade viele Punkte (430 bei 230 Bearbeitungen). Man bearbeitet ja auch nicht immer sondern schaut einfach nach ob es was neues gibt oder man Nachrichten bekommen hat. Ich ergänze Artikel meistens nur,selten erstelle ich welche. Aber ich muss auch sagen mir sind die Punkte eigentlich egal. Ich bin hier um mehr über die GTA´s zu erfahren und nicht um Punkte zusammeln (für Punkte kann ich ja im REAL einkaufen ;-) ) Nico-Robbery 01:25, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::: BITTE hör auf, irgendwelche sinnlose, unverständliche, irrelevante oder total zusammenhanglose Artikel zu erstellen! Wenn du unbedingt wissen willst, was wir nachts so in Liberty City machen, erstell gefälligst einen Blog. Außerdem: Du scheinst ja schon einen recht großen Wortschatz zu haben - trotzdem, man sollte auch die Zeichensetzung und die Rechtschreibung beherrschen, wenn man Artikel bearbeitet. Christoph 21:04, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::: ::::: HÖR AUF MIT DIESEM BILD AUS GTA 4!!!!!!!!!!!! Du wirst eh gesperrt deswegen und ich bin froh darüber. Felix. 18:48, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) einige deiner Artikel Kannst du das erstellen völlig unnötiger Artikel mit grottiger Rechtschreibung bitte unterlassen, wenn du wirklich deine Meinung über Dinge wie "Flugzeuge in GTA4" kund tun willst oder Videos publik machen willst, dann tu dies bitte nur als Blog oder auf deiner eigenen Benutzerseite, du kannst aber auch eigene Unterseite für deine Benutzerseite erstellen. *Flugzeuge in GTA4 *GTA4 und BMW 3er *Nachtleben von GTA4 *GTA4 Episode 1 und 2 *Der BMW 3er Coupe Vom Nutzer 609NO$CENT! 21:15, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wenn du damit nicht aufhören solltest, dann wirst du irgendwann mal gesperrt. Das soll keine Drohung, sondern eine Warnung sein, weil die Sperrung natürlich total unnötig und ärgerlich wäre. ;) Felix. 22:41, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Fahrzeuge . Christoph 18:58, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Glaube mir ich weiß alles über GTA4 und deswegen bin ich ja auch der GTA4 meister frage mich etwas und ich beantworte es dirGTA4 Meister 19:33, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich verbitte mir das Löschen meiner Beiträge! Das kann ja wohl nicht angehen! Erzähl mir doch mal, in welcher Straße Dwayne wohnt. Christoph 19:59, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wer zum Teufel ist Dwayne ? Und wessen Beiträge ich von meiner Seite lösche das ist ganz allein meine Sache!!!!!!! Nein, ist es nicht. HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Du willst der GTA4Meister sein und weißt nichtmal, wer Dwayne Du hast ist? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Christoph 20:40, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Du hattest Dwayen geschrieben und hast es dann umgeändertGTA4 Meister 22:58, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Du willst 75 Spielstunden haben und weißt nicht wer Dwayne ist....Felix. 20:58, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Dieser Christoph hatte zu erst Dwight geschrieben und so einen gibt es bei GTA4 nicht. ewr hat es später einfach nur um benannt, GTA4 Meister 22:58, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Habe ich nihicht! Und selbst wenn, du veränderst ja Diskussionsbeiträge von anderen auch nach Belieben. Christoph 07:59, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hast du doch, danach hast du es bloß umgeändert also gibs zu dann ist alles in Ordnung.GTA4 Meister 08:20, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Also, wie all zu oft Mische ich mich mal ein: Du darfst GAR KEINE Diskussionsbeiträge löschen! Egal auf welcher Seite, egal von wem. Das dürfen nur Admins. Ich empfehle dir wärmstens mal die AGB's, Regeln und ähnliches durchzulesen, bevor du dich irgendwo anmeldest und Wild drauflos spammst. Was deinen Namen und dein Augenscheinlich nicht geringes Ego angeht, nun ja, dazu sag ich mal lieber nicht all zu viel... Mir würden zwar jetzt all zu viele Fragen einfallen, aber bevor ich wieder 'ne großartge Diskussion starte. Fest steht, wenn du weiter so machst, machst du bald nichtsmehr, außer vieleicht ein großes "DIESER BENUTZER IST DERZEIT GESPERRT" Schild anzustarren. Cougar 21:23, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Ähm, ich bitte euch: Schreibt bitte mit Einrückungen: : : Das nächste: Beiträge von einer Diskussionsseite zu löschen ist nicht erlaubt! : Und zuletzt: Wenn sich diese Umstände fortsetzen, dann werde ich Maßnahmen einleiten! 501.legionDisku To-Do 21:41, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: Eine Frage, was sind Einrückungen? Ach ja und das mit den Maßnahmen ist mir klar aber mach das diesem Cougar und diesem Christoph auch mal klar, die drohen mir nämlich.GTA4 Meister 11:12, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::: Einrückungen macht man, indem man vor seinem Kommentar auf einer Diskussionsseite ein Doppelpunkt macht: ":". Der nächste, der schreibt, macht dann zwei Doppelpunkte vor seinem Satz: "::" usw. Um einen Absatz zu machen, also in der nächsten Zeile weiterschreiben, muss man nur die Anzahl der Punkte benutzen, welche man am Anfang seines Kommentars verwendet hat. ::: Schau dir am besten dazu mal diesen Beitrag in Quelltext-Ansicht an, dann siehst du wie das aussieht. Die Einrückungen helfen die Diskussion übersichtlicher zu gestalten! 501.legionDisku To-Do 11:19, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::: Danke, dass versuche ich dann später mal.GTA4 Meister 11:21, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::: Öhm, mach mal etwas langsam, bitte! Weder ich, noch Christoph drohen dir in irgend einer Art und Weise! Wir machen dich nur auf die REGELN dieser Wiki aufmerksam, denn zumindest MIR scheint du hast nicht einen Blick in die AGB's oder das Regelwerk gelegt, in welchem du übrigens weder mich, noch gegen Christoph irgend etwas finden wirst. Nun bitte ICH dich: Erst lesen, dann beschweren! Cougar 11:58, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Würdest du bitte aufhören, Bilder von irgendwelchen Internetseiten zu kopieren und hier reinzustellen?! PerryH ist augenscheinlich schon schwer beschäftigt den ganzen Bildern 'nen Löschantrag hinterherzuschießen. :Warum das ganze? All diese Bilder haben ein Copyright. Soll heißen, die ganzen richtigen Eigentümer der Bilder können rechtlich gegen dich, diese Wiki und ihre Admins vorgehen! Cougar 01:02, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Warum fügst du zu Artikeln Bilder hinzu die nichts mit ihnen gemein haben und löscht sie dann Sekunden später wieder? Nico-Robbery 15:36, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich schätze mal, da ist jemand auf einmal gaaaanz scharf auf die ach so tollen Punkte, die man dafür bekommt. Naja, weder Cool, noch sinnvoll, lass dir das gesagt sein. Cougar 17:08, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Wenns um Punkte geht, kann man mit Mittel und Wegen Abhilfe schaffen! : @Meister: Bei solchen Fällen kann man aufgrund von Spam und Vandalismus mit einer Sperre vorgehen! Aufgepasst! 501.legionDisku To-Do 18:05, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : : Können den ähnliche Bilder in die Bilder Gallerie die bei einigen Artikeln ganz unten auf der Seite stehen. Also ich meine damit wie die Fahrzeuge in der Wirklichkeit aussehen, oder gehört so etwas in einen Blog. GTA4 Meister 19:42, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : : Mach nicht schon wieder einen neuen Blog. Diese Bilder gehören nicht in den Artikel, der Grund, wieso PerryH sie alle als Löschantrag gemacht hat. Felix. 19:49, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Kann ich den meine Blog Beiträge selber löschen, oder darf das nur ein Admir? Außerdem wie viele Blog Beiträge darf man den nur machen ? Und kannst du mir mal schreiben wo ich die Benutzerrechte von wikia finde ich habe nämlich schon viele fehler gemacht.GTA4 Meister 19:56, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Warum? Keine Ahnung ob ich hier richtig bin , aber was soll ich hier? Hey Henrik, du bist hier richtig jetzt können wir uns über Spiele auch hier Unterhalten. Ach und oben siehst du das Zeichen mit dem Begriff Signatur das setzt man immer hinter einem Diskusionsabsatz wenn man ihn fertig hat . Schreibe mir irgendetwas zurückGTA4 Meister 23:19, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Fotschritt Wie weit bist du bei Reach?87.122.180.67 23:27, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin jetzt Sergant diendstgrad 1 und ich habe mir jetzt eine eigene base in der Schmiede gebaut . Weißt du wie man sein Respawn punkt verändern kann . Ach ja hast du dich hier schon angemeldet?GTA4 Meister 00:31, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Muss ich die Seite aktualisieren?87.122.180.67 23:35, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) was meinst du mit aktialisieren ?GTA4 Meister 15:21, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Nein muss du nicht .GTA4 Meister 00:31, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Habe mich jetzt angemeldet. hast du dich schon im internet angemeldet? Nein noch nicht aber vergesse nicht die signatur OK . Außerdem weißt du wie man seinen Respawn punkt bei Reach verändert ich würde gerne in meiner Basis auftauchen wenn ich gestorben bin . Das mit der Anmeldung fürs Intenet mache ich gleich .GTA4 Meister 14:24, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) JA mache ich. Du must den Punkt auswählen und X drücken, dann oben auf deine Teamfarbe einstellen87.122.169.34 15:43, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Erkläre mir das genauer, wie soll ich den Punkt auswählen und wie soll ich das mit der Teamfarbe einstellen da bin ich ehrlich gesagt etwas überfragt. P.S Gebe Morgen deinen Philosophieordner ab dann bekommst du vielleicht keine 5 oder 6 im Zeugnis, dass wäre echt scheiße wenn du nächstes Jahr nicht mehr bei uns in der Klasse wärst, das meine ich ernst. Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse basti kommt morgen nicht zur schule er muss zum Arzt wegen seinem Angeblichem Husten. Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse hole dir doch GTA4 und GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony und The Lost and Damned für die XBox 360.GTA4 Meister 19:11, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Meine Herren, ich möchte euch bitten, euch doch vielleicht einen Messenger wie MSN oder ICQ zuzulegen, damit ihr hier nicht andere Dinge besprecht. Dies ist eine GTA-Datenbank, wo es nur um diese Spielreihe geht und nicht um „XY kommt morgen nicht zu Schule“. Ziani15 Diskussion 19:30, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : das war so zu sagen ein Notfall der Kranke hat zettel für den Benutzer87.122.169.34 die für den Philosophieordner sehr wichtig sind das kommt nicht mehr vor aber ich habe kein Guthaben mehr auf meinem HandyGTA4 Meister 19:38, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, war's das also vorerst? Ziani15 Diskussion 19:40, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Ja GTA4 Meister 05:37, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Eine Frage ich kann man meine Blog Beiträge nicht mehr lesen warum nicht ?GTA4 Meister 18:33, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Re. Infernus Jo, außnamsweise kann ich mir hier sogar sicher sein - hab' die Spieldateien durchgesehen. Der Comet schafft genau 175 KM/H und der Infernus "nur" 170 - für GTA verhältnisse ein guter Unterschied. ;) Cougar 20:39, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Okay gut das habe ich nicht genau gewusst . Danke GTA4 Meister 10:17, 23. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Fortgesetzter Vandalismus und Nichtbeachtung von Verwarnungen Nachdem ich dich gestern erst verwarnt habe und du heute trotzdem schon wieder Artikel sinnlos verschandelt hast, habe ich dich nun für 3 Tage gesperrt, um dir Gelegenheit zu geben, dein Verhalten zu überdenken! --Perry 08:50, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Wann hast du mich verwarnt wo soll ich das denn bitte gelesen haben? GTA4 Meister 12:37, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Du wurdest bereits mehrfach, auch von anderen Mitgliedern dieses Wikis, gewarnt. ICH habe dich gestern hier verwarnt, während ich deinen Artikel-Vandalismus rückgängig gemacht habe! ::Vielleicht solltest du dich in der Auszeit und bevor du weitere Artikel bearbeitest, mal mit den Möglichkeiten eines Wikis vertraut machen. Auch ein Blick auf diese Seite kann nicht schaden! --Perry 13:01, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) RE. Krankenwagen Mein Freund, falls du auf deine Bearbeitungen der Seite anspielst, die unter anderem ich mehrmals rückgängig gemacht habe, daß liegt schlicht und einfach daran, daß das mit der Stoßstange schon dort steht. Gleich in der ersten Zeile: "Man kann ihn mit und ohne Frontschutzbügel antreffen." (Mal abgesehen, daß mein Handy bei dem versuch 'ne MMS zu empfangen wahrscheinlich implodieren würde, wird dir übrigens wohl niemand hier in aller Öffentlichkeit seine Handynummer geben. Damit würde viel zu viel scheiße angestellt werden.) Cougar063 13:27, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ja das sehe ich ein.GTA4 Meister 17:22, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) GTA4 Meister Ich finde, ihr geht hier ziemlich euphorisch und heimtückisch gegen GTA4 Meister vor. Das hatten wir hier im Wiki schon oft: einer steckt ihn in den Sack und der Rest haut noch einmal mit dem Knüppel drauf. Zaibatsu 17:10, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : Tja, der gleichen Meinung bin ich auch...wenn ich etwas einwerfe, kommt der Ärger über mich... 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:11, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :@Zaibatsu: Mit DER Meinung stehst du aber ziemlich alleine da. Unser Meister kann für sich verbuchen, fast das GESAMTE Autorenteam gegen sich aufgebracht zu haben, und das will schon was heißen!. :Ausserdem finde ich, solche Diskussionen gehören nicht auf eine Benutzerseite. Dafür haben wir ein Forum. --Perry 17:20, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :: Er hat zwar ein bisschen Mist gebaut, aber er hat sich auch gebessert und das auch eingesehen! 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:28, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::: Danke das du mich verteidigst (das meine ich ernst) GTA4 Meister 17:30, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Hab' jetzt keine Ahnung, ob ich mich angesprochen fühlen soll, aber falls, dann lasst euch (bzw. DIR) sagen, daß es mir leid tut. Klar, am Anfang war ich echt aufgebracht, gegen dich, GTA4 Meister, aber mittlerweile find' ich, daß du wirklich anständige Beiträge lieferst. Ich mein', man merkt ja, daß du auch niemals irgendwas unnötiges bearbeiten wolltest, nur warst du eben mit den Regeln nicht Grade vertraut. Und das passiert immerhin fasst jedem neuen Benutzer hier. Wenn ich mich noch an meine ersten Bearbeitungen erinnere, läuft's mir heut' kalt'n Rücken runter. :: Auch wenn's sich jetzt heuchlerisch anhört, war ich am Dienstag nur ein paar klicks davor, was gegen die Sperre zu sagen. Die eine Änderung mit den Leerzeichen war's nicht wert. 'Ne Nachricht auf der Diskussionsseite hätte unter Garantie auch gelangt. Naja, Perry ließt immerhin sowieso alles, also weiß er jetzt wohl auch, was ich davon halte. ::Ich schätze mal im allgemeinen ist die Community im Moment recht aufgebracht, weil wir in letzter Zeit so viel mit richtigen Vandalisten zu tun haben. Da bietet sich jemand, auf dem man rumhacken kann gut an - auch wenn's unfair ist. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit dazu noch 'ne Menge bei GTA Answers zu kämpfen, 'darum war ich in letzter Zeit recht geladen. :: Genug Roman geschrieben: 's tut mir leid, GTA4 Meister. Im Ernst, mittlerweile bringst du echt gute Beiträge, mach weiter so :) Cougar 063 19:32, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : Na also :) Siehst du, GTA4 Meister, deine ECHTEN Beiträge kommen richtig gut an.... : Und wegen der 3-tägigen Sperre: DU weißt schon warum, oder? ;) Guß --Perry 19:44, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Danke Cougar. Und Perry, ist schon in Ordnung, das war ja auch berechtigt. Ich nimms dir nicht übel. In Zukunft achte ich eben mehr auf das, was ich bearbeite. So lange es noch kein neues GTA gibt, werde ich eben nach Fehlern suchen und zwischendurch an meiner Profilseite arbeiten. GTA4 Meister 10:41, 5. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Fehler suchen ist immer gut (ich habe eben mal aus Spaß ein paar davon in deinem letzten Satz korrigiert). ;) Aber das ist noch lange nicht alles, was man machen könnte... Lies vielleicht auch mal diese Seite dazu. Des weiteren gibt es noch viele Artikel (auch zu GTA IV), die man besser machen kann, z.B. :* Zu kleine oder unscharfe Bilder austauschen: Benson (IV), Biff (IV) oder Packer (IV) ... usw. :* Für noch mehr Bilder einen neues Kapitel Bilder-Galerie anlegen :* Für weitere interessante Artikel zum gleichen Thema ein Kapitel Siehe auch anlegen und die passenden Links eintragen (ich habe das mal für den Comet (IV) so gemacht). :* Alle Fahrzeugseiten mit der Vorlage:Infobox Fahrzeuge versorgen (wenn du dir das zutraust), usw... :Du siehst also, es gibt eigentlich immer was zu tun, wenn man gerade Lust und Zeit hat. So kommst du auch locker weiter nach oben in der Rangliste, wenn dir das wichtig ist. Nur auf GTA V zu warten ist doch langweilig :D --Perry 11:50, 5. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Okay, gut erstmal danke für die Verbesserungen in meinem letzten Satz. und danke für die Tipps wo man vielleicht was bearbeiten kann.GTA4 Meister 12:09, 5. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, genau das alles habe ich gemeint: Wer noch nicht lange an Bord ist, kann die traditionellen Vorgehensweisen noch nicht kennen. Dies bedarf einer längeren Beobachtung und sehr viel Eigeninitiative. Und Benutzern zu sagen, man solle die Regeln des Wikis beachten und befolgen, aber auf die Frage, wo man diese Regeln denn finden könne, keine Antwort geben, ist mehr als arm. :Noch ärmer ist natürlich, jemanden, der GTA4 Meister heißt, zu fragen, wo Dwight denn wohne, zurückgeschrieben bekommen, dass er es nicht wisse, nur um dann sowohl seinen eigenen als auch GTA4 Meisters Kommentar dahin gehend zu bearbeiten, dass an Stelle von Dwight da plötzlich Dwayne geschrieben steht. :Und: Für seine Rechtschreibung kann man letztendlich nichts. Oder willst du jedem ohne ausreichende grammatikalische Grundkenntnisse das Bearbeiten verbieten? Und eine „Verwarnung“ in der Bearbeitung Zusammenfassung zu vermerken ist wohl auch ein wenig dürftig. :Durch sinnloses Dreinschlagen ist schon der ein oder andere von uns gegangen. Zaibatsu 01:14, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::@Zaibatsu: Dein vorletzter Satz galt wohl mir ... Sorry. Okay, du hast Recht, das hätte ich natürlich auch anders machen können. Nur: Warum schreibst du MICH, ob dieser Kritik, eigentlich nicht DIREKT an?? ::KEINER ist unfehlbar! Und: WIE WICHTIG es ist, aktive Benutzer zu haben, weiß ich leider nur zu gut! ::Aber WEM sag ich das eigentlich?? DU bist hier seit Anfang an dabei und eigentlich der wahre König der Bearbeiter (und wirst es vermutlich auch für immer bleiben). Lg --Perry 02:17, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Tja, der erste Satz gilt hingegen eindeutig mir - völlig zurecht, wie mir leider erst jetzt klar wird. Ich bin mal wieder auffallend selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, daß einfach mal bei jedem Nutzer links in der Spalte der Punkt "Hilfe" aufgelistet ist. Das natürlich nicht jeder User Monobook benutzt, fällt mir in dem Moment natürlich nicht ein. Und zwei Tage später schreib' ich auch noch im nächst besten Blog, daß ich selbst die Hilfeseiten mit Wiki's neuem Skin nicht finde. Ich hätte irgendwie große lust, in die Tischkante zu beißen. Ja, erst handeln, dann denken - meine große Stärke. Auch wenn ich's zu vermeiden versuch'. Auch dafür nochmal Sorry. Cougar 063 03:17, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : :Das was ihr da gerade geschrieben habt, versteh ich irgendwie nicht. GTA4 Meister 10:43, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Tut mir leid, wenn ich jetzt eurer Lobhudelei nicht ganz zustimmen kann, aber: Natürlich ist Zaibatsus Kritik gegenüber unserer Vorgehensweise angebracht, aber ich fand und finde unseren Angriff auf GTA4 Meister durchaus vertretbar. Er hat während seiner ersten zwei, drei Tage im wiki Beiträge geliefert, die denen eines Steven000 in nichts nachstanden und ganz offensichtlich nur den Zweck hatten, an Punkte zu kommen. Und eine solche Kritik war angebracht. Gut, das Dwight/Dwayne-Zeug war Kindergarten meinerseits, aber ich kann eine Löschung meiner Diskussionsbeiträge nicht ausstehen, und man kann durchaus auch ausführen, wie sehr G4M sich jetzt verbessert hat; trotzdem sind seine Beiträge immer noch nur Durchschnitt, wenn überhaupt, oder, von Zeit zu Zeit, völlig sinnfreies Einfügen von Rechtschreibfehlern, wie wir es schon bei einem Gtafreak oder Hi >>> Powa hatten. Ja, natürlich ist er jetzt auf einem guten Weg, und ich hoffe, dass er aus seiner Sperre gelernt hat, aber es bleibt trotzdem, dass er in der Vergangenheit ziemlichen Scheiß gebaut hat, denn man jetzt nicht revidieren muss. Du darfst das jetzt nicht als Angriff auf dich sehen, GTA4 Meister, ich äußere nur meine Meinung zu Zaibatsus Kritik. Christoph 10:58, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : @Meister: Hör bitte auf, die Fehler der Anderen auf Diskussionsseiten zu verbessern! Fremde Beiträge werden nur von Admins bearbeitet und dann mit anderen Gründen! 501.legionDisku To-Do 11:01, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :: Okay Christoph ich verstehe zwar nicht so ganz was du von mir willst, aber ich akzeptiere das jetzt einfach mal. Ach und 501.legion was meinst du mit Diskussionsseiten Verbesserung .GTA4 Meister 14:01, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::: Ich meine das hier! Nicht die Beiträge anderer bearbeiten! 501.legionDisku To-Do 14:22, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :: Okay Okay ich habe es gesehen. Kommt nicht mehr vor ich schwöre es, wirklich. GTA4 Meister 17:15, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Und Perry wie gefällt dir das neue Bild auf der Seite PackerIV ist besser als das zu vor oder GTA 4 Meister 17:01, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : Ja, hab ich schon bewundert. Ist wesentlich besser, als das alte. :) --Perry 17:30, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : : Gut, danke für die Antwort GTA 4 Meister 18:50, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : : Als ich heute The Ballad of Gay tony online zocken wollte ging das plötzlich nicht mehr, obwohl ich das Internet kabel mit der PS3 verbunden hatte vorher ging das immer.GTA4 Meister 15:48, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) RE. PS3 problem Hmm, gute Frage... Auf die schnelle würd' ich mal sagen, sieh mal nach, ob's irgendwie an der Konfiguration mit'm PC liegt, oder am Kabel, bzw. Anschluss. Aber ganz ehrlich kann ich dir in dieser hinsicht leider nicht all zu viel helfen. Ich selbst hab nur 'ne XBox 360 und selbst damit geh' ich nicht an's Internet. Frag doch mal bei Grove4Life an. Der hat soweit ich weiß 'ne PS3 und hilft außerdem immer gerne. Du kannst natürlich auch mal versuchen direkt beim PS3 Kundenservice anzurufen. Die Nummer von denen sollte eigentlich auf den letzten Seiten der Bedienungsanleitung für deine PS3 stehen. Die können dir wohl noch am besten helfen - könnte aber sein, daß das was kostet. Cougar063 15:01, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. ich hab ja selber TBoGT und zock online, aber ohne Kabel. Versuchs mal hier mit: http://www.forumla.de/f-sony-ps3-forum-30/t-faq-mit-der-ps3-online-gehen-118822 --Grove4Life $$$ 15:12, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Okay, gut Danke leute für die Hilfe ich werde das mal ausprobieren mal sehen was fuktioniert. Und wenn das alles nicht fuktioniert dann rufe ich bei der Hotline an, dass kostet nämlich 0,12 Euro in der Minute. Trotzdem Danke das hilft mir bestimmt wieter zu mindest eines davon.GTA4 Meister 17:40, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Taxi Kannst du mir mal verraten, inwiefern ein Taxi ein Einsatzfahrzeug ist? Ziani15 Diskussion 20:50, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Er hat das Taxi der Transport-Kategorie hinzugefügt. Und alle nicht-privaten Fahrzeuge (Polizei, Feuerwehr, Rettungsdienst und eben Taxi - oder auch Busse) sind Einsatzfahrzeuge. Und die Kategorie Transport trifft meiner Meinung nach auch zu. Christoph 21:15, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Oh, du meintest das Cabby. Nein, ich finde, das passt schon. :Tja, da ich wie immer erst bearbeite und dann lese, hab' ich's einfach mal mit voller Frechheit rausgenommen. Zumindest bei den Einsatzfahrzeugen gibt mir Wikipedia wenigstens recht. Cougar 21:22, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Für mich, und die Wikipedia, sind Taxen Individualverkehrsmittel und keine Einsatzfahrzeuge. „Transport“ ist wirklich okay, aber „Einsatzfahrzeuge“ wirklich nicht. Ziani15 Diskussion 21:33, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Taxis sind in der Tat keine Einsatzfahrzeuge. Zaibatsu 15:39, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Wie ich auf die Kategorie Einsatzfahrzeuge für Taxis gekommen bin ist eigentlich ganz einfach. In GTA4 ist das doch so das die Garage von Stewie nach dem man für ihn die Wagen geklaut hat frei ist und man dort dann immer irgendwelche Wagen verkaufeb kann. Wenn man dann mit einem Taxi hinein fährt dann erscheint ein Satz der beinhaltet das taxis als Einsatzfahrzeuge zählen. Wenn einige von euch das anders sehen dann akzeptiere ich das natürlich. Und wenn es falsch ist dann löscht es wieder. Ach und da ist noch was, eigentlich könnte man ja unter jeden Wagen oder unter jedes Schiff die kategorie transport setzen jedes fahrzeug transportiert ja Menschen von A nach B. Das ist meine Meinung. Wie seht ihr das?GTA4 Meister 18:14, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::Bloß nicht. Ich denke mal, in Transport gehören nur die Sachen, die dazu da sind, um Gegenstände zu transportieren, zum Beispiel Lastwagen. Felix. 18:51, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::::Die bessere Definition wäre wohl: Fahrzeuge, die Gegenstände und Personen aus kommerziellen Gründen befördern. Christoph 19:43, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::Felix da gebe ich dir im nachhinein recht, dass was du da meinst ergibt Sinn. Aber gut das ist eure Meinung darüber, wenn ihr das so sieht ist das in Ordnung. Ach ja und ich habe mit der PS3 wieder Internet Verbindung, ich habe einfach ein Kabel mit dem Router verbunden und es an die PS3 angeschlossen und nun habe ich endlich wieder die Verbindung und kan wieder Online zocken.GTA4 Meister 15:20, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::Hey Leute ich habe einen neuen Block erstellt. Ich hoffe ihr kommentiert ihnGTA4 Meister 15:11, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Der FIB Buffalo ist etwas kürzer als der normale Buffalo. Siehe auch hier: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Limousine und http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Viert%C3%BCriges_Coup%C3%A9#Viert.C3.BCriges_Coup.C3.A9 Christoph 11:57, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Hab' 'ne XBox - und die krieg ich im allgemeinen nicht ans Internet gehängt, sonst würd' ich gerne. Cougar 17:54, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) RE:TBoGT auf PS3 Ja, hab ich. Hab es aber verliehen :D Mein Name: bojinov90 --Grove4Life $$$ 18:01, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Oberklassewagen Hör’ bitte auf, die Kategorie Oberklassewagen wieder hinzuzufügen. Ich leere die Kategorie gerade, um sie dann zu löschen. Mehr dazu auch hier. Ziani15 Diskussion 13:47, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Hast du den Link überhaupt ageklickt? Wir wollen einfach das Kategorien-Wirrwarr etwas auflockern und sind der Ansicht, dass die Kategorie: Limousinen vollkommen ausreichend ist. Ziani15 Diskussion 13:54, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Nochmal bitte. Hab’ das jetzt nicht ganz verstanden, was du genau möchtest. Ziani15 Diskussion 14:01, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Re: Problem PS3 Network Sorry kenn mich da nicht aus hab eine 360 und bin selten Online :D du solltest aufjedenfall mal den Fehler-Code bei Google eingeben das würde dir bestimmt weiterhelfen oder schlag mal im Handbuch nach. 609NO$CENT! 20:00, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ist doch gut dann musst du wenigstens nichts umstellen oder anderweitig rumwerkeln bis es wieder klappt. ; ) 609NO$CENT! 20:28, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Assasins Creek/d Hey, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass das Spiel Assasins Creed und nicht Creek heißt. ;D Und du willst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass wir dein Alter erraten? Felix. 21:21, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß, dass das ein Witz war, ich wollte nur noch mal sichergehen, dass du es nicht wirklich ernst meinst. :D Der Vandalismus ist jetzt schon ein bisschen her. Jemand hat die Benutzerseiten von Perry und Christopher verschandelt. Felix. 21:11, 23. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Red Dead Redemption Ich antworte einfach mal auf deine Frage an Felix: Das Spiel ist FANTASTISCH!! Die Spielwelt ist riesig und lebendig zugleich, die Charaktere sind unwahrscheinlich authentisch, passen also total zum Wilder Westen und auch sonst toppt das Spiel alles, und wenn ich alles sage, mein ich auch ALLES, was ich bisher gespielt habe. --Ziani15 Wanna Talk? 20:51, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Jo, ich kann mich meinem Vorredner nur anschließen. :D Felix. 08:23, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Bitte schön. Und nochmals: Es lohnt sich wirklich. :D --Ziani15 Wanna Talk? 20:09, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bild ohne Lizenzangaben Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Packer-GTA4-ramp-front.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:00, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hi wir sprechen uns das erste mal. Erkläre mir mal genau was du damit meist. Für gewöhnlich macht er das automatisch. GTA4 Meister 18:23, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Moin, GTA4 Meister! Der gute Ice Cold Killabot ist ein "Bot" - das heißt, ein Benutzer der eigentlich von 'nem Computer gesteuert wird, kein richtiger Mensch. Das Teil soll momentan alle Benutzer der Wiki auf ihre Bilder aufmerksam machen, bei denen keine Lizenz angegeben wurde. :Ich hab' davon unpraktischerweise auch keine Ahnung, schreib also am besten mal den Perry an. ;) Cougar 18:28, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :: Einfach mal deine ganzen Lizenzangaben hier angeben, indem du einfach diesen Abschnitt einfügst und ausfüllst: :: 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:30, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Stimmt schon, lange nichts mehr los gewesen. Tja, viel neues gibt's wohl nicht. PSN kümmert mich um ehrlich zu sein nicht all zu sehr. Wie schon gesagt, hab' zum einen XBox und zum anderen selbst darauf kein Internet. Selbst wenn würd' ich mir darüber keine all zu großen Sorgen machen. Immerhin werden schon allein die Daten von jedem, der Google benutzt geklaut und weiterverkauft. (deswegen benutz' ich's auch nicht.) Wie sieht's mit dir aus? Angst um deine Daten? Cougar 14:29, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) Re. Urlaub Werd' ich machen, mein Lieber. Schöne Ferien wünsch ich dir dann. Wo soll's denn eigentlich hingehn? Cougar 07:33, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Level Up oder UP Jetzt mal aus reiner Neugier; wo genau liegt eigentlich der Unterschied? Cougar 19:08, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Nö, kein Problem. War nur verwundert ^^ Cougar 21:08, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ach je ;) keine Ursache, brauchst dich aber wegen nix zu entschuldigen. Schönen Abend noch. DuaneHanson 19:41, 31. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Oxford?! Is' ja mittn uff de Insel... Kay, werd' bescheid geben, wenn wer fragt. Cougar 20:17, 2. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Re. Bilder Man braucht wohl kaum fünf mal das selbe Bild von 'nem Auto, nur weil's 'ne andere Farbe hat - und der normale Cavalcade hat da drinn gleich zwei mal nichts zu suchen ;) Cougar 17:12, 8. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Halte ich auch für relativ stumpf - praktisch das gleiche Bild hängt schon rechts oben in der Infotabelle. Cougar 17:25, 8. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Level Nicht vergessen, dein Level zu aktualisieren ;) Zaibatsu 21:00, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Ich will mich ja echt nicht einmischen und im Prinzip geht es mich auch gar nichts an, aber: Warum änderst du jeden Tag die Groß- und Kleinschreibung des simplen Wortes „UP“ auf deiner Benutzerseite? Irgendetwas stimmt da doch nicht! Zaibatsu 20:52, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Das hatten wir schon - siehe Zeile numero 6 :D Cougar 21:25, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Das macht er schon seit letztem Jahr?^^ Aber trotzdem habe ich jetzt nicht ganz verstanden, warum er das macht?! Zaibatsu 01:37, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Das hab ich doch schon erklärt, als ich ihn für einen Tag sperren wollte - er will die "100/200-Tage-in-Folge-bearbeitet"-Auszeichnung. Sicher weiß ich das natürlich auch nicht, aber es erscheint doch recht wahrscheinlich, vor allem wenn man seine Vorgeschichte betrachtet. Christophbiatch 07:02, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::Ja, so was dachte ich mir, hatte das aber an Hand der oben verlinkten Diskussion nicht ableiten können^^ Zaibatsu 11:55, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::::Moin erstmal, um es zum Thema zu bringen hab im Moment nicht viel Zeit, ich suche jedes WE nach Verbesserungsmöglichkeiten. Sorry ich werde mich mehr anstrengen. GTA4 Meister 20:27, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::::Könnt ihr das hier lesen, oder soll ich das bei euch auf die Seite schreiben, ich bin mir da nicht sicher. Ich versuche aktiver zu sein. Sorry nochmal GTA4 Meister 15:23, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::::Ich schreibe es dir hier noch einmal hin: Keiner zwingt dich, aktiv zu sein. Mir ging es nur um die Level-up-Frage... Zaibatsu 18:35, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) GTA-Projekt Hallo Kollege! Ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel, dass ich noch mal ein bisschen Werbung in eigener Sache mache und auf meinen letzten Blog beziehungweise mein neuestes Projekt verweisen. Und jeder zusätzliche Teilnehmer wäre ein Gewinn für das Projekt und letztendlich auch für das Wiki. Ich gebe bekanntlich in meinen nächsten Blogs ein Best Of von euren verrücktesten Geschichten aus dem GTA-Straßenverkehr heraus und würde mich freuen, wenn du dich da noch dran beteiligst und mir deine Story schickst. Details findest du hier. Ich bin gespannt auf deine Stories, es dürfen gern auch mehrere sein! Veröffentlichungen sind garantiert! Es grüßt Peter 19:55, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) ___________________________________________ Was hat es damit auf sich ? GTA4 Meister (Diskussion) 18:20, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC)_______________________________________________ Antwort "Moin" Wenn du den Link folgst, kommt du zum Bild: http://fs02.androidpit.info/ali/x49/5411749-1334585171540.png Sebinator97 19:41, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Danke nochmal GTA4 Meister (Diskussion) 18:36, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ok GTA4 Meister (Diskussion) 18:27, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Text Warum kopierst du deinen Text nicht einfach in WordPad? Dann brauchst du ihn nicht noch einmal speichern! ^^ PS. Wenn das einmal gespeichert ist, dann ist das auch gespeichert auf dem Server, das hat nichts mit deinem Internet zu tun! LG AnyKeyKey (Diskussion) 19:37, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Siehst du das hier? GTA4 Meister (Diskussion) 18:25, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ja, das sehe ich! LG AnyKeyKey (Diskussion) 20:10, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Das ist nicht immer so, ich hab es dir übrigs auf deine Diskussionsseite geschrieben, also die Antwort. GTA4 Meister (Diskussion) 18:15, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ja, können wir! Übrigends du hast bei deiner Änderung "leiblings" geschrieben, aber das kannst du ja morgen auch ändern. :-) LG AnyKeyKey (Diskussion) 18:36, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Oh Danke, ich wollte eigentlich favourite oder so hinschreiben, aber ich weiß nicht was am besten passt. GTA4 Meister (Diskussion) 21:36, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich hab übrigens doch Favorit genommen passt glaub ich besser, was meinst du ? GTA4 Meister (Diskussion) 20:30, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Mir gehts gut, Danke der Nachfrage!! ^^ Sebinator97 (Diskussion) 19:52, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) : Nein, das liegt daran, dass ich nie im Chat bin, da ich nur 'reingehe, etwas bearbeite und wieder 'rausgeh. Sebinator97 (Diskussion) 15:15, 15. Aug. 2012 (UTC) : Kannst du das lesen bzw bekommst du einen Nachricht Message ? GTA4 Meister (Diskussion) 18:23, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) : Achso, na dann :) GTA4 Meister (Diskussion) 18:57, 5. Sep. 2012 (UTC)